once_upon_a_gleeful_timefandomcom-20200214-history
New Perspective
New Perspective is a song originally by Panic! At The Disco. It was sung by The Flawless Fantasies in the second episode of the first season, Laced With Poison. Lyrics Rachel I feel the salty waves come in I feel them crash against my skin And I smile as I respire Because I know they'll never win Kiara There's a haze above my TV That changes everything I see And maybe if I continue watching I'll lose the traits that worry me Chandler Can we fast forward to go down on me? The Flawless Fantasies Stop there, and let me correct it I wanna live a life from a new perspective You come along because I love your face And I'll admire your expensive taste And who cares, divine intervention I wanna be praised from a new perspective But leaving now would be a good idea So catch me up, I'm getting out of here Michael Can we fast forward to go down on me? Briar Taking everything for granted, but we still respect the time We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside Martin Can we fast forward 'til you go down on me? The Flawless Fantasies Stop there, and let me correct it I wanna live a life from a new perspective You come along because I love your face And I'll admire your expensive taste And who cares, divine intervention I wanna be praised from a new perspective But leaving now would be a good idea So catch me up, I'm getting out of here Catch me up, I'm getting out of here Kyler More to the point, I need to show How much I can come and go Other plans fell through And put a heavy load on you Amelia I know there's no more that need be said When I'm inching through your bed Take a look around instead and watch me go Go, go, oh Isabelle Stop there, and let me correct it I wanna live a life from a new perspective You come along because I love your face And I'll admire your expensive taste The Flawless Fantasies And who cares, divine intervention I wanna be praised from a new perspective But leaving now would be a good idea So catch me up, I'm getting out of here It's not fair, just let me perfect it Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive 'Cause seeing clear would be a bad idea Now catch me up, I'm getting out of here So catch me up, I'm getting out of here Henley Can we go down on me? Can we fast forward to go down? Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Flawless Fantasies Category:Songs Sung By Rachel Powell Category:Songs Sung By Kiara Wileteen Category:Songs Sung By Chandler Little Category:Songs Sung By Michael Friend Category:Songs Sung By Briar Rowe Category:Songs Sung By Martin Green Category:Songs Sung By Kyler Wilde Category:Songs Sung By Amelia Boyd Category:Songs Sung By Isabelle Lamontague Category:Songs Sung By Henley Darling